


Reevaluation

by rancheel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Competition, F/F, Feelings Realization, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Petty MJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: You and MJ have been having some troubles in your friendship for the past couple of weeks, and it takes the art competition at Midtown High to get to the bottom of why she’s been acting so rude to you.





	Reevaluation

**Author's Note:**

> A request that sent on my tumblr: "If you’re taking requests… Can you do an MJ x reader? Where MJ is always mean to the reader and like petty and the reader confronts her and MJ gets all flustered and and annoyed and just admits she like her"

MJ was always a bit mean to a majority of people.

Sadly, as of late you were part of that majority.

She’s a crazy good artist, and you weren’t too bad yourself. MJ and you shared a few classes and she didn’t excel as well as she did in art.

A few weeks ago, you had tried to compliment her on her art during lunch, and how  _phenominal_  the portrait of herself was and how the jawline was perfect when she spat some rude sentence back at you.

That was only the start.

Everyday it seemed like she watched you in any class you shared and sat close enough at, giving you what she probably thought was “constructive criticism.”

It was borderline  _painful_  to get every single one of those comments.

She always had something to say about what you were doing, whether it was the chemistry homework or it was about the way your shirt was tucked in.

It felt  _petty_.

You liked MJ, maybe more than you should yes, but she just kept getting under your skin with her little comments day to day and you hated it.

You were never one to stand your ground, so you try your best to ignore it, no matter how harsh she’s being that day.

The longing looks you still give her across the room and stare at her profile is astonishing.

Both Ned and Peter have asked why you still like her after all of the stuff that you and her were  _apparently_  going through.

You didn’t know.

You really didn’t.

She was just so  _pretty_  and you couldn’t help yourself still trailing after her like a puppy, regardless of the sudden change of attitude between you both.

It didn’t help you at all when you and MJ ended up in the same art competition the school held for a small fundraiser to get some extra cash so the decathlon team could get the funds to go to Europe next year for a trip.

Yeah, not a fun time.

You and MJ both used your free time in classes to work on your pieces, with permission of course, you wouldn’t be caught dead getting a detention over just doing a side project.

Your piece was meant to be abstract, but somewhere along the lines it became more like an expressionism piece.

The main colors were red and blue, and you could definitely depict two women in the rough sketches you were making.

You don’t have a  _clue_  what the hell MJ was doing, but at least you weren’t constantly peering over and letting out small hums of what sounded like judgement.

“Could you cut it  _out_ ,” You hissed in her general direction as the lead of your pencil crunched against the paper you were sketching on, quickly moving to reach into your bag for your pencil sharpener. MJ scoffed.

“Nah, I’m good, thanks for asking though.”

Jesus christ. You’re so over this.

You sharpen your pencil probably too aggressively for normality, but you could really care less. You were so close to just blowing up on MJ.

That doesn’t happen until the actual competition.

Your piece you had sketched out was eventually painted onto a canvas, and you felt proud. You felt like the piece was  _definitely_  worth getting at the very least second place.

You had asked where your piece was displayed, which was right next to MJ’s. You felt worried that she might try to pull something, but she wouldn’t try and go  _that_  far.

Would she?

Sadly, yes. Yes she would.

The second you had gotten to the wall where you were informed that your piece was displayed, there was only one canvas on the wall.

And it most certainly wasn’t yours.

It was MJ’s and MJ’s only.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” You mumbled quietly as you looked at the surrounding wall where there was a small piece of paper that had your label for the painting, only for it to have been torn off completely, the little pieces of tape used to hold it to the wall left.

You were so heated. You needed to find MJ now before you defaced her work, and you would rather deface  _her_.

You were quick to find MJ. She was standing around another piece of art with Ned and another friend of hers when you tapped her shoulder, trying to keep your cool.

MJ rose a brow and turned around before seeing you.

She tried not to seem scared or shocked by the look on your face. She was straight up terrified.

“Can we talk?” You huffed out, not even waiting to hear a reply before pulling her away to a slightly less populated area.

“What the hell is your deal with me? What made you dislike me  _so much_  that you decide that it’s enough to move my painting?” You asked suddenly when you two were somewhat alone. MJ was taken back at the harshness of your tone.

She tried to hide her reaction and scoffed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking abo-”

“That’s  _bullshit_ , and we both know it. What the hell did I do to you that made you choose to be so mean to me, MJ?” You crossed your arms over your chest, a cold stare shot right at her.

She didn’t know how to react. She even stuttered to try and find the words.

“I- uh, I kinda, uhm..”

“What?” You questioned harshly, feeling your nails dig into the skin of your arm as you tried not to say anything else. If you went off to your full capacity, you’d get detention, and you didn’t want that.

When MJ didn’t say anything you just sighed harshly and ran a hand through your hair before letting out a humorless laugh.

“Of course. All I get is nothing. Now it’s not so easy to tell me what what I’m doing wrong? Really?”

MJ looked like she was getting pissed herself. You didn’t really care in that moment.

“You’ve been doing this to me for weeks! I just want to try and fix whatever the hell I did! What did you even do with my painting? Ms. Jones said it was supposed to be right next to yours! I know that you may hate what I’ve done but-”

“I’m sorry,” MJ said abruptly. That stopped you cold in your tracks and caused you to furrow your brows as you made eye contact with her.

“Seriously?” You questioned quietly, moving to slip your hands into your back pockets of your jeans. MJ ducked her head down down to look at her hands as she played with her fingers, nodding.

“Seriously. I just.. I didn’t know how to tell you. I don’t know how to deal with what-- what I’m feeling..”

“MJ,” You started carefully, taking a step closer to her, “what are you talking about?”

“I-I.. I like you, Y/N.”

Your head was reeling. You were standing in front of MJ, completely frozen as you tried to detect anything in MJ’s body language that she might just be doing this to hurt you more than she has in the past couple of weeks.

But she seemed..  _genuine_.

“You.. you like  _me_?” You questioned slowly, gesturing to yourself after you pointed to MJ. She had an awkward smile on her face as she looked up at you finally, rocking back on her heels.

“Yeah..”

“MJ, why didn’t you just tell me? That would have been  _so much_  easier than just.. doing whatever you’ve been doing for the past couple of weeks,” You said, your voice going a little higher in pitch.

“I didn’t know how to approach you about it. I just.. it’s like I shut down and hid away from my feelings. I’m sorry,” MJ explained slowly, letting out a quiet sigh as you ran your hands over your face gently to try and make sense of the situation.

MJ liked you, which made her treat you the way she did. Huh.

“That’s not healthy, you know,” You said mother-like, crossing your arms over your chest again before MJ let out a quiet laugh, making a clicking noise with her tongue.

“You’re right. But when have I ever been known to be healthy?”

You and MJ both shared a laugh before you shook your head and sighed, bouncing on your feet slightly as you started to feel a little less tense then when you started this whole conversation.

“So, uh,” MJ started, gently scratching her cheek almost casually as she smiled small. “Do you maybe wanna go and see a movie? So I can make up for all of the y’know..”

You smiled softly, nodding as you started to walk past her, gently bumping your shoulder into her arm.

“I’ll see that movie with you if you show me where my painting is.”


End file.
